


Small Bump

by soft_bucky



Series: Louis' Small Bump [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Louis, Small Bump, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a small bump that Harry loves. He's pregnant and they can't wait to bring their child into this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

_You’re just a small bump unborn, four months then brought to life. You might be left with my hair, but you’ll have your father’s eyes._

As Louis wakes up to the smell of pancakes, he blinks sleepily and smiles while yawning; knowing that his boyfriend was making them breakfast. He rolls out of bed and walks into the kitchen in his sweats and tee shirt while barefoot.

Harry was the one who wore socks more often, even while sleeping. Harry hears his dull thudding footsteps on the hardwood floors from Louis and turns around. “Morning baby.” Harry says to the smaller man. Louis walks over so he’s standing next to his fiancé and the very front curve of his stomach is touching the countertop. Harry flips the last pancake to the stack on a plate and kisses Louis still smiling. (A/N: you aren’t that big at four months. So he’s not huge yet. But not small either.)

“Good morning.” Louis says in response to Harry’s earlier greeting.

“Actually I was talking to the actual baby and not you.” Harry jokes.

“Oh wow. That’s so hurtful Haz. How could you talk you your _pregnant_ fiancé like that?” Louis playfully says back.

Harry laughs as he squirts syrup onto their pancakes. “I’m just kidding. Good morning love.” “And good morning to you too.” He says the second part looking down at Louis’ bump and a light poke which makes Louis laugh and bat Harry’s hand away because it tickles.

They sit at the table and as they’re eating, Louis asks casually with curiosity peaking his interests “What do you think he’ll look like?”

_With a smile like his and dimples inside of your cheeks._

Harry smiles and says “I’m thinking he’ll have my hair and your eyes. With my dimples and your smile to bring them out.”

“Aw, that’s so cute Harry.” Louis beams and leans forwards to give a peck to Harry’s lips.

_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth. Since you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you. And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet, when you're half asleep, I'll leave you be._

Harry has his arms around his fiancé’s waist with his hands resting lightly on his stomach. Louis scootches backwards so he’s even closer to Harry if that’s possible. His grip on the smaller man is secure. Louis turns over on his other side and ends up facing Harry. He smiles tiredly and nestles his head into Harry’s neck, breathing deeply.

When you’re pregnant, your body automatically starts to take in more oxygen for the two people it has to support. Everything Louis is doing, he’s doing half asleep; trying to actually get to sleep.

Harry’s heart beats fondly for him and the child that is growing inside of him. He’s not the one carrying the baby so he’ll do whatever it is to give the three of them the best life possible. He feels as if it’s his responsibility.

_A small bump, in five months you'll open your eyes._

“Harry. I’m a bit worried.” Louis says over dinner a week later.

“Why is that?” Harry asks him.

“Cause we haven’t felt him kick. The doctor said it should have happened by now. It’s almost the middle of four months.” He says a little nervously.

“How about if we don’t feel anything in two weeks we can go see if everything’s fine and all that?” Harry proposes and Louis smiles a small bit.

“Yeah. Okay.”

To be completely honest here, Harry was a bit not necessarily worried but more like confused as to why they hadn’t felt a kick yet.

\--

Two weeks later and they hadn’t felt anything inside of Louis’ stomach yet. And for some reason his nausea came back and his stomach would hurt quite often and pretty badly.

“Babe you ready? Do you need anything?” Harry asks Louis who comes down the stairs.

“Yes Harry, I’m fine. Jesus. Stop coddling me.”  Louis snaps crossly.

“Okay. Just checking.” Harry tells him, brushing his mood off to probably mood swings along with something else he doesn’t know.

“Can we just go?” He sighs a mix of defeated and tired and irritated. Harry nods and locks the door behind him on their way out.

In the car, when Harry is driving and Louis is sitting in the passenger’s seat with his arms crossed over his stomach;  he reaches out to Harry’s unused hand since he usually drives one handed and squeezes once. Harry puts his on top of his fiancé’s smaller one and squeezes back. They’re okay and Louis is sorry for snapping.

They pull up to the building and walk in hand in hand.

“We have an appointment for three fifteen.” Harry tells the auburn haired woman behind the desk wearing kitten and yarn nurses scrubs.

“Okay take a seat in the waiting room please.” She responds kindly.

Louis and Harry sit in the plastic chair and subconsciously Louis lays a hand over his stomach.

“We’ll be alright.” Harry says soothingly.

In a few minutes, their doctor comes and calls them back to the sonogram room.

“So you said you haven’t felt the baby kick yet?” Dr. Marquez asks to clarify.

Louis shakes his head.

“Okay. Lie back and pull your shirt up for me.” He instructs as he washes his hands and gets the sonogram equipment out.

Louis does that and squeezes Harry’s hand as the cold gel is applied to his stomach and the wand moves around on it. They wait for the usual movement on the black and white screen but nothing happens.

“Hmm.” He says puzzled.

“That’s a good hmm, right? Tell me it is.” Louis says worried. He wants to add _"Please."_ To the end of that sentence but holds back.

First he wipes his stomach off with a towel and Louis and Harry sit next to each other on the doctor’s bed.

“Well I’m sorry to say that you’ve miscarried. There are some things that we can do to remove-” Louis tunes out of Dr. Martinez talking. Harry squeezes his hand but he doesn’t squeeze back. He doesn’t really want comfort. He just wants to be alone and cry. But he doesn’t. Not right now.

_You were a small bump unborn, for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there, but we're still unaware as why._


End file.
